Talk:Where Spirits Have Lease
I'm having trouble with this glitch in the quest. I brought Velwyn to the sealed portal and he was working his mojo on it. Meanwhile i was killing one of the ghosts and missed a spell.... un fortunately Velwyn was on the recieving end. >.< he ran away and eventually came back and was waving his arms again like he was going to open the portal be he never does. I have a previous save but it was from about 3 hours before and i had done a LOT in those 3 hours so i was just wondering if anyone knows how to fix this? -I've attacked/yielded to him -I've changed + completed a different quest -I've talked to him Unless you are on the PC, I don't think there is much you can do except load a save game. I recommend saving the game when you start the quest and before you enter the house. Of the five or six times I've done the quest, I've only ever gotten him to open the door twice. All of the other times I just fly through the wall instead. \*\ Hellhound43 16:04, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Casting a charm spell or waiting an hour has been known to fix this 80.6.71.220 15:13, 5 January 2008 (UTC) I've completed the quest once and it worked. However, i got the portal glitch when i slept in the manor and after killing all the spirits in the house i walked down to the basement and killed all the spirits before talking to the Velwyn in the Imperial City. When i finally brought him to the secret portal, he did his thing with the hands and that's where the glitch came. I don't know if using the charm spell on Velwyn worked or not, but i also gave him a couple of blows of my sword until his life was almost over. Then i yielded (i.e. i blocked while facing him and used the "x" button) him and he went back and did his thing with his hands again. I walked behind him and pushed him towards the wall until his hands were partially inside the wall. I gave him a charm spell again and and knocked him unconscious. Instead of dropping on the floor, Velwyn was kind of hanging from the wall with his hand stuck in the wall, when he woke up, the portal opened. ---- Does anyone know why Velwyn won't come back with me after I meet up with him in Imperial City? He just says I have to deal with it by myself, and I have his disposition up to 100! Do you have the diary scrap in your inventory? 80.6.71.220 15:13, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ---- Have you at least spent one night in the mansion? -JKomut spirits try to take the diary page from the glowing bowl with you... Anyone know how to kill the boss at the end? I only have a magic bow and little life (+I have just saved . no backup save) :His staff does a massive amount of damage, I found that if you get him to use up the staff's charges first (by strafing back and forth behind one of the pillars) he becomes much easier to defeat, since his normal attack spells are rather weak in comparison. Chirikov 02:27, 9 April 2006 (CDT) Glitch : Has anyone encountered a problem with finding Velwyn? I neglected to bring the journal pages with me after spending a night in the house and finding him in the Imperial City. He, of course, rejected my pleadings to come help me exorcise the demons so I returned to get the pages to convince him. Coming back to the Imperial City, he's not in the tavern/inn every NPC says he should be. He's not any where, as far as I or my map indicator can tell. Now I have a ghost-filled house, a handful of journal pages and a seemingly uncomplete-able quest. Ranieldule 08:07, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ::Hmm, I haven't encountered the problem, and wouldn't know where he would be. He's not back in Anvil? If you still can't find him, try spawning him with his NPC ID. His ID number is 0003628D. --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 15:46, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ::He is likely spawned inside the wall. I understand this is a problem with this particular NPC sometimes.. might reload the inn that he's supposed to be in (That is, go kill three days doing other stuff, come back, see if he's there yet), or.. spawn him if you're not on a 360 using the above ID. Secondtalon 11:56, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Alter Glitch I'm having trouble getting the spirit to spawn or even talk when I try to activate the alter, I have the note and hand, stand on and off the symbol, nothing seems to work. Are you sure that you have the hand? And if you do, are you trying to talk to the skeleton, or are you clicking on the altar?Mbjones90 (talk) 21:55, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Yes I made certian I had the skeleton hand, and I've tried both. If you are on PC, use the console commands (http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Oblivion:Where_Spirits_Have_Lease#Journal_Entries) to advance the quest. If you are on the Xbox 360 (or worse, PS3) you seem to have hit a small hiccup in the programming. Some strange sequence of events that happened in your game may have accidentally caused the game to forget to do something crucial to the advancement of the quest. I'm sorry, but if you're on the console, the only way out is to re-load an earlier save (say, an hour or two behind) and hope you don't trip the microscopic chance of the random bug re-occurring. Good luck.Mbjones90 (talk) 04:14, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Glitch There are a lot of glitches in this game sinse it is so open worlded, some are not so serious and some are, like I could not get into the theives gild because he did not have the book but I attack the guy and got in. It is weird but sometimes stuff like that work to help it. Glitch i did have the page in my invintory and his disposition was 100 and he said hed go with me but when he went to follow me, he got stuck to the door of his room in a walking motion and the game quest thing said that he died. i couldnt spawn him because im on a 360. CURSE YOU GAME GLITCHES!!!!!!!!!!! :Load an earlier saved file and try again. NPC's getting stuck in odd places is common in games (AI's are usually stupid), so I wouldn't consider it a glitch. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:03, November 29, 2009 (UTC) buying a new house I already own the house in the Imperial city, can you own two houses at the same time? Fargone Cowboy (talk) 08:15, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Yes, you can own every house in the game at the same time. Mbjones90 (talk) 19:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Lorgrens Staff: No staff In the Game Manual it says there is a staff he will drop, however it hasnt dropped one yet. 360 :Are you sure you didn't disarm him? Try checking around the tomb, maybe even in the wine cellar outside in the basement. Perhaps your character kicked it around into a dark corner. Using a Night Eye spell may help with the search. Mbjones90 (talk) 02:01, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Another Glitch I just received this quest and I have about 8000 septims. So I go and speek with Velwyn but all he says is "You don't even have enough money to effort the manor". What am I supposed to do? I already had this glitch on two other game files and reloading an older save doesn't seem to work. What can I do? It's impossible for me to even get to the manor .__. Oh and sorry for my english, I'm from Germany. Felix. (talk) 23:49, September 6, 2012 (UTC)